hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Woodie screenshot.jpg
Too Much Distortion Why does the table stretch so far out of proportion on your screen? That's just not right. You can see how the tables look on my screen, they're all spaced out like normal. I'll bet that's the reason it stretches out so much on your screen is why the Gallery doesn't function properly on my computer. They've re-written the coding to cater to your kind of computer and screen and just dumped how it's supposed to look on mine down the drain. HaarFager 12:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Im using a 24" 16x9 widescreen monitor. 16x9 is great for movies, but not so great for the internet. I never have my browser maximized to the full screen width. I only did this to get the screen shot. If you look in the scource code for the table there is a setting for table width. The casting pages are all set at 100%. so no matter how wide the screen, the table will "distort" to reach across. Its funny that you refer to your screen shot as normal. Because i think mine looks normal and yours is the one that looks funny. ::How can you think mine's the one that looks funny? They (computer monitors), looked that way for over 40 years! How long have computers looked like your monitor? A year or two at most? Does everybody forget what yesterday was like so soon nowadays? That's not very good if we can't remember our yesterdays. There's an old saying that I think applies to this situation and a lot of other things going on in the world today, and that is: "Those that forget history are doomed to repeat it." You may think I'm making too big of a deal over this trivial thing on the Wiki. Well, I don't think it's trivial. I think it's symptomatic of the way things are going all over the world these days. ::You weren't a member of the Hot Wheels Wiki when they started changing everything, but I was. When I first joined, I had no problems or issues with the wiki. That's because there was nothing wrong with it - it just worked. Now, since they've started "upgrading" everything, I hardly recognize the Wiki anymore and it definitely doesn't work correctly on my computer like it used to. You have to ask yourself, David, if there was nothing wrong with it before, why change it now? That's my question, Why indeed? The only answer I get from people is that I need to change with the times. (Update my browser, buy a new computer, etc.) I don't think blindly accepting everything that comes along just because it's new is necessarily such a good thing. Every person needs to ask themselves, "Am I just blindly following everything because I'm told to?" Who's telling everybody all these things and for what purpose? You'll probably laugh at me over this, but I firmly believe that there are things going on in the world that most people don't even know about. Deep, hidden things that are kept secret because there are powers with agendas. And it manifests itself in our lives a hundred different ways every day. What do you think of all I've said? Can you blame me for getting upset over having a brand new computer that did what it was supposed to and then slightly over a year later, it's practically obsolete? There is no logical sense for that to be happening. It didn't to work like that. HaarFager 08:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand your anger, The gallery thing does seem a little strange to me. I dont see all the changes to the gallery as an improvement. except for allowing more images to span across. But, as I see it. thats not really an upgrade to the master code, but rather a removal of a restriction. so there is definately more to it then what we can see, cause i cant think of any reason why that shouldnt work for you. And I may have not been here as long as most of you, but i have still witnessed some "improvements" that have had negative effects. I know you dont use the editor tools, so i will let you know that the tools for adding links is still screwy... very screwy. Overall I am an avid computer gamer/geek so i have seen my fair share of positives and negatives. But in the long run it all works out for the better as I would hate to roll back the clocks 5-10 years and be forced to view the internet as it once was. I do remember yesterday. and i am also grateful for the improvemenst that i have made to my computers today. You may feel your computer is still good, and i wont debate that with you. I am sure its more then enough for surfing the web. But software runs dry quite often and needs its updates. there is no reason why your WinXP couldnt run IE7 or 8. Its just an update (free improvement) and not an upgrade (paid improvement) if that doesnt work try Firefox. thats free too. Also I do believe this site is using Java. its one of those things that you may not know is on your computer. That may also need updating. Just a series of free improvements are all you should need. You may be surprised to notice other websites working a little better.